Sucked In : HTTYD
by Palmtreez17
Summary: Kate is somehow appears in a village, called Berk. There are man eating dragons, and vikings. She needs to defend herself from the dragons, and find her way back home...but how?
1. Chapter 1

I'm Kate. 15 years old, dark brown hair and amber eyes. I love music, reading and singing. Not a huge fan of sports, although I absolutely love to swim. I'm a Freshman in high school, (Yeah, yeah, I know. I should be a sophomore.) I have an older sister, a younger brother and two loving parents.

* * *

"Mom, I'm heading off to the library!" I yelled to my mom, before slamming the front door.

I walked down my steps and headed towards the library. Whenever I wanted to have time alone, read, or listen to music without anyone coming to talk to me, I would go to the library. Fortunately the library was only a few blocks from my home.

I reached the library doors and pulled them open, and began my search for new books to read. I read quite often, and went to the shelf where new books that just came to the library had arrived.

I scanned through the books one by one, "Twilight...nah. Knock knock jokes? Seriously?" I whispered to myself, when one certain book had caught my eye.

"The Book of Dragons." I read it slowly, and opened the book. This book was seriously old, but it had just come to the library, and I hadn't ever seen it before. So I took it to the nearest table, and started flipping through the pages.

I couldn't even read it. It was a whole other language I hadn't learned before. Oddly, the cover was in english.

"Why is that?" I asked myself quietly.

Every single page had a drawing of a dragon, which is what I had expected from a book called, "The Book of Dragons."

The drawings were drawn right into the book, not printed. "So this is more of a journal...?"

Suddenly, a wave of tiredness hit me the more I turned the pages.

More tired, and tired I got.

"Maybe one small nap wouldn't hurt... this is a library after all..." I whispered to myself, and immediately fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

I suddenly woke up, when I smelled smoke, and heard tons of people screaming and yelling.

I jumped up to my feet, only to see that I wasn't even in the library anymore.

Everywhere there was a fire, and huge people running around with viking hats on.

"What the he-" I tried to say, when I was pushed down with a force so hard, I was surprised I didn't break a bone.

"AAAAHH! Mornin'!" A man fell onto me, and jumped back up to run again.

I looked around, feeling like I was going to have a panic attack.

HUGE people, who seem to be vikings, large axes, hammers and swords everywhere and-

I gasped, when I saw a huge red DRAGON fly right past me, on FIRE.

"DRAGONS!" I screamed, and ran behind a home that fortunately wasn't on fire, because TONS were.

I leaned my back against it, and breathed in and out heavily.

"OKAY, so I'm on an island with vikings...and DRAGONS." I squeaked, and peeked around the corner to see the vikings fighting off the dragons that were attacking.

Wait a minute...I've seen those dragons before... they're.. the dragons I saw in the book I was looking at!

"This can't be happening, this can't be happening!" I panicked, and sat behind the house, wrapping my arms around my knees.

"This is aaaall a dream, Kate..." I tried to reassure myself, but it wasn't working, it all just felt too real.


	2. Chapter 2

I kept trying to reassure myself it was just a dream, and wouldn't stop pinching myself.

"Why am I not waking up?!" I scolded myself when I heard a loud high pitched scream. I looked up and saw a blue fireball blast straight into the home I was behind.

"AAAH!" I screamed and jumped away from behind the house, and once again saw the vikings attempting to kill the dragons. Most of the dragons were too fast, or flexible... so the vikings didn't get too far.

But, where was I supposed to go in THIS mess?!

My eyes darted around every building I could see, when I found one building that had a long line of vikings with broken weapons that needed to be repaired.

I ran towards there as fast as my legs could take me.

"HEY!" They all said in unison as I pushed through them to the front, and jumped over the counter to get into the building.

In front of me was a guy, who looked around my age...maybe 16. He had reddish brown hair, green eyes, and didn't look at ALL like any of the other vikings out there. He was tall and thin.

"Sorry!" I squeaked as I shoved past him and went into the back of the room, hoping no dragons would set this place on fire. Behind me, I saw many weapons... swords, axes, hammers, and shields...SHIELDS!

"Oh, this is perfect!" I quickly grabbed the shield and jumped over the counter again, to find some way home...hopefully. As if that were even possible.

Then I remembered, I pretty much stole the shield. I stopped and looked back, when the guy I shoved was staring at me, with shock and bewilder.

"Uh... um, I'll pay for this later!" I shouted, as I turned by back to him once again. "If I even live through all this madness..." I whispered to myself, and kept running.

I kept running, and running, not knowing where I was going.

I stopped, to take a breath, still there was fire and loud dragon yells, and of course, viking yells. Everywhere I went, I couldn't get away from it.

I then felt a huge gust of air, and looked up, when I saw a huge, red dragon was right in front of me, on fire.

I instantly held up my shield. I knew it was the end either way. I hoped it'd be quick if I did die. I felt the shield burn to a crisp, and land in dust form right in front of me...even the metal part.

"I'm so dead...why didn't I take a sword or an axe from there?!" I scolded myself once more, and cringed, knowing the death was coming as it roared so loud, I could only hear ringing after it was over.

I then saw a large viking, the biggest one yet, with red hair, piercing green eyes, a long beard and possibly the biggest mustache I've ever seen in my whole life, punch the dragon with such a force, it slid across the ground a whole 2 feet away from me. He reminded me a lot of the guy I'd shoved past in that one building, except 10x bigger.

I couldn't hear him, yet I saw that he was motioning me to get the HECK out of there, so I bolted away from there, knowing he would absolutely kill that dragon.

Yet, for some reason, I felt bad that it was going to get killed. I had always loved animals, and would refuse to watch any animal die, even if it was in a movie. I just couldn't handle it. But, out of all the things I was okay with getting killed, like snakes, spiders, rats and more... why would I feel bad for a dragon that was about to kill me with FIRE?

As I was running, I saw a forest behind most of the homes that had been burnt to the ground, and sprinted towards it.

"This is it, my chance to finally get away from those man-eating dragons!" I said to myself, barely even hearing it because the ringing hadn't totally faded away.

A few minutes later, I finally made it to the large trees, and slowly walked into the forest.

I plopped down, my back to a tree, and watched the now small looking dragons fly into the air, releasing balls of fire, and or creating fire with it's creepy twin. Though, there were blue fireballs that had hit the homes and buildings too. Those amazed me the most...they didn't happen as often as the others though.

I hated that all the buildings were being set on fire by the dragons, though there was nothing I could do. After all, I'm only a 15 year old, and I couldn't possibly kill a dragon!

I knew I had to go back to that village the next morning, get food, and hopefully find some place to live, or find any shelter at all. I couldn't just sleep in the forest every night.

I just really hoped, this was all a crazy realistic dream, and I would wake up in the library where I fell asleep.


End file.
